Talk:The Fallen (Quest)
I think Cachexia is worth a mention, Cachexia need to be casted after Fallen had his last turn I believe Sarmu 09:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :There is no solution for any other boss monster so why for this one? But anyway, if you think it's worth than it should be on the monster page with a "help" spoiler or so. - Merthos 09:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well I don't think it hurts with some help on the harder monsters, but this is more of bug then a proper strategy Sarmu 09:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :this might be out of place, but did anyone find and read wyngales letter?Caspa992 08:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Dumbest thing I have ever heard. going to Underwalt cancels the quest. Underwalt comes right after Darken Forest so of course we are going to go there. Now I can't get to the Ancient Ruins at all -Firestorm24 17:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) -> yeah, that sucks SO much!! When you can't get to the Ancient Ruins there's also so many other things you can't do.. guld tasks-> weapon upgrades and so on. Great, just great. --Malon Materia 13:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Why is his attack order not listed? His end-of-round attacks are always in exactly the same order except for round 8, where he swaps Life Spring for Miracle if you've done enough damage... :It's listed where it should be. Drake178 07:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The Fallen is just F****** up! How the F*** could we get the quest since we need to go to Undelwalt before going to Darken Forest? Now I can't Pimp out my equips T_T huge fan of the game and frequent browser of the site, thank you so much gamers for helping out here, especially when it comes to defeating fallen. after failing 4-5 attempts at BR 54-56, i uber up my characters weapons, like 5 of them, at BR 66 i made 2 more attempts, and finally managed to defeat that ancient-ruin-blocking-pain-in-the-ass god. awesome! It's Not Just Underwalt The Fallen (Wyngale) disapears when you enter Mt. Vackel and then exit to put Underwalt on your map. I know this for a fact!! I am playing this game for the 6th time, just because I love the game so much. The first 2 times I played it, I went to Mt. Vackel by mistake and when I went back to Baaluck, Wyngale was gone and the soldier in the pub never showed up. So, I always avoid going to Mt. Vackel until after I beat the Fallen. :Which version are you playing (although it shouldn't matter)? I've actually used Mt.Vackel to train before fighting The Fallen, and had Undelwalt on the map. I'm very sure that you can have Undelwalt on the map before taking on The Fallen since it popping up on the world map shouldn't trip any event flags. It's entering Undelwalt that would trip the event flag that causes the quest to disappear. I've done that with every playthrough I've done (8+). Zephyr135 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: On my XBOX playthrough, the quest didn't disappear even after I unlocked Undelwalt through Mt. Vackel, didn't enter the city of course. Rizki004 15:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: I played it again and this time I went to Mt. Vackel to train, got Underwalt on the map, did not enter it though, and went back to Baluuk to find Wyngale in the pub. I defeated the Fallen and then went to Underwalt. So, I guess the first couple times I played there might have been a glitch in the game, IDK, but I bought the new XBox, did the updates, and of course, downloaded Ancient ruins (again). - Yuna, June 2, 2011 Sooooo I'm pretty pissed that I missed this quest because I already entered Undelwalt... Anyone have any sort of clue on how I could hack it to force the quest to appear? Really wanted Wyngale and Ancient Ruins but forgot when playing the main story....--Onizuka Sensei 06:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. You've already tripped the event flag. The only way you're going to remedy this is having an earlier save. Unless you happen to know where all the event flags are stored in the savefile... Zephyr 06:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw damn. I have an earlier save but I had already done a couple of things that I don't want to do again. Mainly whip a couple of rares asses and get a lot of guild quests done. Thanks anyway I guess I'll just do it in NG+--Onizuka Sensei 16:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Beating The Fallen with units with base stats I've been trying to beat the fallen with the following units: Rush, Torgal, Caedmon, Duke of Ghor, Jager, Emmy, Loki, Irina, Glenys, Paris, Gabriel, Darien, Allan, Baulson, Roberto, Gaou, and Blocter & Pagus (soon to become Raider Jorgen & Wyngale). I made all of them request their second to last Balance focused weapons (for example, Superlative Scythe for Loki) so that they aren't stuck with their final Balance focused weapons after changing focus (for example, a Combat-focused Torgal with Gremory Dominus instead of Halphas Dominus), and crafted them some good bracelets and amulets. However, they still haven't had much stat gains, and basically, didn't learn more than 1-2 arts in each skill. I'm at BR18. Now, they've been pretty good so far, as I beat Ala Melvilana Synthesis in 4 turns. But in this fight against the fallen, all unions are almost automatically terminated when Divine Retribution is used (36 tries, 30 ended in turn 1). So the problem here is that as long as they're Balance-focused, their mystic resistance is just stupid. Tried Pendulum and Vampire Formations, tried raising army morale to the max, but nothing has really helped me. I've done plenty of low BR runs, but this is the first time I'm completely out of options against the fallen, and I have no idea why. Oh, and I'm playing on hard mode. Any ideas on what other options I have ?--Aymen623 (talk) 21:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC)